


What's Really Powerfully Sexy

by NoahK



Series: One Day She's Going to Know [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I cried when watching pitch perfect 2 last night and I am not ashamed well maybe a little, I'm falling into a world of Bechloe and I don't know if I will ever be able to make it out, Timeline, relationship progression, they're going places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do You Know What’s Really Powerfully Sexy?<br/>A sense of humor....<br/>One day she's going to know what's really powerfully sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Really Powerfully Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post....I linked to mine when I reblogged it because I couldn't for the life of me to get the source's original post to load...  
> http://perpetual-reveries.tumblr.com/post/114556270028/do-you-know-whats-really-powerfully-sexy-a

_Do You Know What’s Really Powerfully Sexy?_

_A sense of humor._

__

* * *

 

No matter what situation Beca found herself in she was always able to crack a joke that would have at least one person laughing. Pretty much anyone who heard her sarcastic jokes would laugh or be entertained by it. Especially Chloe. Except for when her jokes had highly inappropriate timing or went just a tad too far. Like the jokes she would crack about Aubrey while she was giving a speech to the Bellas and while they were funny they would be followed by two harsh glares and muffled laughs. Even though Beca knew she was taking it too far sometimes her jokes were just too spot on not to vocalize so she took the glares as a job well done. Nothing could bring down Beca’s sense of humor.

* * *

 

_A taste for adventure._

__

* * *

 

**Chlo (9:38 am):** Let’s go somewhere today

**Beca (9:41 am):** Okay where?

**Chlo (9:43 am):** Anywhere...I’ll pick you up in five

They had gotten so very used to living together and the idea of having Beca spend two weeks with her father was pretty much unbearable for the redhead. They really hadn’t spent that much time apart in months so she kept finding every excuse to try to pull Beca away for a couple of hours. But a lot of the time she’s been busy with something her father planned or working on mixes so they haven’t had too much time to actually go out and spend a couple of hours together. An adventure was possibly one of the best things she’s come up with. She knew the mystery would drag the younger girl in and automatically agree. So here she was standing on the front porch knocking on the door at not even 10 am.

Before Chloe could even get two solid knocks on the door the brunette opened it nearly getting herself hit by the redhead who wasn’t expecting such a prompt response.

“Good morning to you too,” Beca greeted with a small smile.

“Morning,” Chloe responded and motioned towards her car.

“Uh, actually come in first. My, uh, dad wants to ask you about something,” Beca replied hesitantly and opened the door wider for the older girl.

“Um, okay.”

“Ah, Chloe. It’s nice to see that you can manage to get Beca out of bed and ready for the day so early,” Dr. Mitchell beamed from the kitchen. “I have a quick question for you before you guys go on your way.”

“Alright, sir, what is it?”

“Oh, please call me Ben. Just because you’re officially dating my daughter now doesn’t demote you from the first name basis,” Ben stopped waiting for a nod from Chloe and when he received one he continued. “Now, let’s get to this question so I can let you two on your way. I was wondering if you would join us for a two day trip to the lake house this weekend.”

Chloe looked over at Beca quickly before she replied but was only greeted with a shrug. This shrug, she knew by heart, it meant to do whatever. Chloe raised her eyes at Beca in attempt to get a better response but when none came she turned back to Bed, “Sure, that sounds lovely.”

“Good. I’m sure Beca will fill you in on all the details so I’ll let you guys go. Have a good day,” Ben waved them off with a smile.

“You too, Ben,” Chloe added as she grabbed Beca’s hand and dragged her out of the house as fast as she casually could.

“I’ve missed you,” Chloe whispers as she pushes Beca back into her car and kissing her.

“I’ve missed you too,” Beca whispered once she regains her breath. “Now, c’mon I think my dad’s watching from the window and if we keep this up much longer he may not let you come this weekend and we can’t have that, can we?”

“No, we cannot,” Chloe says giving her a quick kiss before running around to her side of the car.

\--

“Where are we going Chlo?” Beca asked curiously after they’d been driving around for at least a half hour.

“I don’t know. There’s adventure in mystery,” Chloe declared with a smile as she pulled into a Starbucks drive through, “But first we need coffee.”

“Switch with me,” Beca demanded as she reached for the handle as soon as they finished ordering and paying for their much needed caffeine.

“What?” Chloe questioned clearly confused but before she got an answer the other girl was already pulling open her door and motioning. “What are you doing?”

“Switching with you,” Beca replied stating the obvious. Chloe was flustered but got out and walked around to the other side anyway.

Beca jumped into the car as the person behind her began to honk and settled herself in before pulling up to the next part of the drive through. Quickly finding out that she could barely reach the attendant who was trying to give her their drinks. The attendant laughed at her small frame and leaned out the window until Beca was able to reach the drinks and quickly handed them off to Chloe.

“Thank you, shortstack.”

Instead of a verbal response Beca glared at the redhead resulting in more laughter before pulling back onto the street.

\--

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere. You’re the one who wanted adventure and mystery. So just sit back and wait until we get there,” Beca reasoned without taking her eyes off the road.

“Fine but at least tell me we’re going to be there soon,” Chloe begged.

“We actually are going to be there soon,” Beca lied taking a chance to look at the redhead and give her a grin before turning her attention back to the road.

\--

They drove for another hour in relative silence. Chloe just watching a focused and concentrating Beca as she drove down the highway. She watched as Beca whispered the lyrics to the songs she didn’t know too well and then belted out the ones that she did. Chloe only joining in every now and then because she just couldn’t focus on singing when watching Beca. She can never really fully focus around the younger girl. Aubrey used to call her out on it all the time back when they first met and especially picked fun at Chloe giving Beca special attention in rehearsals. Chloe brushed them all off and pretended like Aubrey had it all wrong for months before finally confessing to her.

Beca kept catching Chloe staring at her but instead of making a comment she would just give her a knowing smile and continuing singing whatever song had come on the radio.

Beca eventually pulled off the highway and into the parking lot to some old fashioned diner. Chloe looked at her with a questioning gaze as Beca just hopped out of the car.

“What can I say, I’m hungry and this place looks pretty rad,” Beca replied with a smile.

It was then that Chloe realized she didn’t exactly care what they did as long as they had each other. Adventures and spontaneous trips together were her new favorite thing.

* * *

 

_A healthy glow._

__

* * *

 

Being around Beca’s father and step-family was a really weird feeling for Chloe. She had a sense of belonging with them all and it really did feel like a family. She felt this connection so strongly the whole ride to the lake house and every time she looked at Beca she could see the same connection in her expressions.

\--

To say that Beca got a little bit of sun is an understatement. She was absolutely glowing after their first day at the lake because they spent the entire day outside. She’s just lucky that she didn’t get sun burnt. But now...her tan is doing all kinds of things to Chloe. Don’t get her wrong it’s not just the tan. It’s the way her skin is practically glowing. It’s the way that her face is stuck in a permanent smile that only gets brighter when she sets her eyes on Chloe. Seeing Beca so incredibly at ease like she has been over the past couple of months just sets Chloe’s mind on fire. She would never tire of being able to see Beca happy and healthy and cracking jokes like nobodies business. She would never tire of the looks that Beca gave her especially when she caught her staring or is about to say something incredibly inappropriate. Or in the way that she shamelessly tells Chloe what she wants or how she feels. Or when things get too inappropriate for just a casual mention and she whispers it into Chloe’s ear making blood rush to her face and goosebumps raise on her neck.

She would never tire of nights like these where Beca excuses herself from dinner and tows you along. And when you ask what they’re doing Beca just winks with a sly smirk and takes her hand. Chloe will never, ever tire of when Beca’s confidence outshines everything else.

* * *

 

_Hips to grab onto._

__

* * *

 

The second they are both through the door Chloe is being pushed back up against it Beca’s lips following soon after. She kisses Chloe and slowly trails her kisses down her neck eliciting a smile from the redhead who firmly grabs onto Beca’s hips and pulls her closer.

* * *

 

_Openness. Confidence. Humility. Appetite. Intuition._

__

* * *

 

Chloe has to admit that Beca has come an incredibly long way from the reserved person that she used to be two years ago when they first met.

Beca’s first reaction used to be to jump to sarcasm and remain as mysterious as possible but now, now Chloe knew practically everything about her. She could tell when Beca was embarrassed even when she wasn’t showing it. She could tell when Beca had a million questions running through her mind but only asked one of them. She could tell when Beca was avoiding something. She could tell when Beca wanted so badly to run but wouldn’t let her.

Beca was an open book when it came to Chloe. She would tell Chloe everything eventually but when it came to anyone else she would let them in just enough. No one else would ever get to the level that Beca and Chloe were on. They would know each other inside and out and never let anyone else know them quite the same way.

 

* * *

 

Beca gained a confidence that Chloe never expected from her. Sometimes she would see it in the lingering glances at professional events or the inappropriate comments she’s made in front of her father. Or the inappropriate comments she made in front of Chloe’s parents one night in mid August that left Chloe completely flustered. So flustered that Beca wound up having to cover for her but nearly burst out laughing at how red Chloe’s face had gone. Beca’s confidence came out in the way that some nights she would go to Chloe and be so straightforward with the older girl that it blew her right off her feet and she couldn’t possibly say no. Beca’s confidence was hot. It was irresistible when it came out and Chloe’s starting to think that Beca is realizing this and using it to her advantage.

Beca just can’t help how confident Chloe makes her feel. It just works for her in so many ways that it’s one of the things that will without a doubt turn Chloe on. Beca’s confidence becomes a tool. She brings it out at some of the most inconvenient times that leave Chloe dry mouthed and flustered. Sometimes it especially works to Beca’s advantage because Chloe will find a fantastic excuse to leave whatever event they are at and head back to their apartment. Or if they can’t leave they’ll find somewhere safe at the event and return a half hour later with slightly mussed hair and wide smiles. But sometimes Chloe will play hard ball and make even more inappropriate comments or actions (if she’s really feeling up to it) that leave Beca even more flustered. It’s in those times that Chloe holds out for the rest of whatever event they are at and makes Beca wait a painfully long time before giving her any kind of relief.

Beca’s confidence is one of Chloe’s favorite qualities.

* * *

 

They haven’t even been officially dating for a year and they can read each other’s minds flawlessly. They always knew what the other wanted or needed in pretty much any situation. They were inseparable. One could always pick up on the other’s mood just upon walking into the same room. Just based off a particular facial expression or a flick of the wrist. Or for Chloe it’s the tinkering with her rings or necklace. Or for Beca it’s the tugging of her headphones or the look of contemplation. Chloe can tell when Beca would rather be anywhere but wherever they were and when she’s contemplating just leaving and going to mix music instead. Chloe can tell when Beca finishes a mix that she’s really proud of because she’ll sit in front of her computer with a ridiculous smile that leaves Chloe smiling. And she can tell when Beca just can’t get the beats to match up the way she envisions because she will repeatedly sigh and look like the most miserable child on the planet. It’s in times like these that Chloe still finds herself smiling and going over to cheer Beca up. Chloe is the one thing that Beca’s smile will never falter for. Her mood immediately changes the second Chloe is around.

* * *

 

_A girl who makes the world seem bigger and more interesting._

__

* * *

 

“I was thinking we could hit a club tonight,” Chloe offered the minute Beca walked out of their bathroom.

“Yeah?” Beca questions clearly still in the process of waking up despite having been awake for a solid hour.

“It is your 21st afterall. Might as well celebrate by legally drinking and a club with your girlfriend,” Chloe elaborated with a smirk. Clubs meant dancing and that meant really close dancing with Beca. What better way to spend her birthday?

“Actually, that sounds like a great idea,” Beca announced with a knowing grin and a rewarding kiss. “Good thinking.”

“As always, Mitchell.”

\--

Chloe collapsed onto the couch with her laptop and began scrolling through twitter when something caught her eye. “This World Rocks 27 Amazing Photos That Will Infect You With the Travel Bug,” Chloe read to herself as she began scrolling through the images. Each one doing exactly what the title said it would. She spent minutes looking at each and every photograph just wishing that she could be travelling right now.

“What’s got you so captivated?” Beca asks wrapping her arms around Chloe from behind the couch.

“Photographs from around the world. They make me want to travel and see all the wonderful things this world has to offer,” Chloe unintentionally whispered.

“They’re incredible, Chlo,” Beca offers with a kiss to the side of her head.

“Yeah, they are. I can’t wait for when I’m older and can travel more often,” Chloe said as she continued to scroll through the photographs.

“I’m heading out to my lecture now but I’ll be back soon and we can grab dinner and get ready,” Beca said changing the subject entirely.

“Alright, sounds good.”

\--

“Bec, can you look up the address on my laptop? It should be in my history,” Chloe called from the bedroom as she finished getting ready.

“Sure,” Beca called back moving over to find the redhead’s laptop on the coffee table.

She tapped the spacebar repeatedly to wake up the laptop and when it came whirring to life she was greeted with a new background that was breathtaking. Beca quickly recognized it as one of the photographs from the article Chloe was looking at earlier and she was struck with a brilliant idea. Beca quickly found the address for the club and plugged it into her phone but before she closed out of the tab entirely she went back to the article Chloe was on earlier. She quickly went to her messages and typed in the location she needed and sent it to herself so she wouldn’t forget it before closing out of the tab and putting the laptop back where it was.

“I got the address. Are you read yet?”

“Yep, all ready,” Chloe called back before finally making her way out of the bedroom and stopping Beca right in her tracks.

Beca looked her up and down before resting her hands on her hips and breathed out, “Hot.”

“You know it,” Chloe quipped before giving in to kiss the younger girl. “Now let’s get going, birthday girl.”

* * *

 

_A loud laugh that comes from your belly._

__

* * *

 

Chloe should start keeping a list of every single thing that she loves about Beca Mitchell. But that list would get so tediously long in a record amount of time. She loves her smile, her eyes, her sarcasm and even her attitude. She especially loves the smile that is solely reserved for Chloe. And the laugh that only she can elicit. The one that starts deep in her belly and works it’s way up rattling her entire tiny frame and filling the entire room. The laugh that takes Chloe’s breath away and makes her smile twice as big and even laugh herself. The one that if Chloe could she would record it and play it over and over again.

* * *

 

_Smart ass comebacks._

__

* * *

 

There’s one thing that Beca knows best and that’s smart ass comebacks. They are her go to with everyone she ever encounters and especially Chloe. They are heard so often that Chloe has started to make a habit of making smart ass comebacks to people all around her without even noticing it. That is until one day when Aubrey points it out to her.

\--

“Watch it, Chloe. You’re starting to sound just like Beca,” Aubrey responded calmly.

“No, I’m not,” Chloe defended.

“You just back talked me, Chlo. She’s rubbing off on you.”

“So what if she is,” Chloe shoots back.

“Just don’t forget who you are,” Aubrey says before dropping the conversation entirely.

\--

Chloe could never forget who she was. She’s the person who loved a cappella with a burning passion. She’s the person who one day wants to settle down and raise a family. She’s the person with such passion and motivation to drive an entire city towards their goals. She’s generous and caring and good. She’s the person who achieves her dreams and takes others along with her. She’s the person with such determination that can never be beat. And most of all she’s the person who loves Beca Mitchell with everything she’s got.

* * *

 

_Quick wit dirty jokes told by an innocent looking lady._

__

* * *

 

It’s over Christmas break that the inappropriate comments cause Chloe to run into some problems. Problems in the sense that for the second year in a row Beca was dragged to Chloe’s hometown with her family meaning yet another year of going to church and having to dress appropriately. This is where the trouble comes in.

Beca decided that if she was going to have to attend Christmas Eve mass with the Beale’s that she was just going to have to make it interesting. This plan started long before they even left Chloe’s childhood bedroom.

“You look very put together, Mitchell. And no fights over the shoes this year,” Chloe joked once Beca announced that she was ready.

“I’m only put together because you have yet to unravel me tonight,” Beca replied with a sly smile.

“Oh,” was all Chloe could manage before Beca shot her the classic ‘you know what that means’ look and leaving the room entirely.

\--

“So, Beca, how are your classes going this semester?” Chloe’s father asks once they’re all settled in the car.

“Pretty good. I’m taking math this semester much to my dismay,” Beca admitted.

“Oh, math? You’re good at math, aren’t you Chlo?”

“Yeah, I’ve been helping her when I can,” Chloe offered.

“Lots of helping, actually. There’s really not a lot of math I’m actually good at,” Beca replied with a smile. She knew just where to take this.

“You know, when I was boy,” Mr. Mitchell started much to Beca’s liking. She was hoping that he would go off on one of his ‘when I was a boy’ talks because it became the perfect time for her comment.

“There’s only one math I’m good at, Chlo,” Beca whispered.

“And that is?” Chloe makes the mistake of asking.

“I’ll let you take a guess. You add a bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and pray you don’t multiply,” Beca whispered dropping her voice down a level.

“But we can’t multiply,” Chloe responded smartly.

“Which makes it all the more easier,” Beca quipped already anticipating that remark.

Chloe’s breath hitched. She should have seen that one coming. But she did see her mother’s sharp glare in their direction and Beca must have as well because she laughed nervously.

\--

That stunt in the car wasn’t anywhere near the last one that Beca made and at least half the time her mother would catch onto what was being said and give disapproving glares. Which got so bad halfway through mass that Chloe had to tell Beca to stop and she thought that would be enough once she pointed out that her mom was watching. But it wasn’t. Beca’s jokes just kept coming so Chloe came up with another tactic. To make inappropriate comments right back in hopes of catching the younger girl off guard. And that’s exactly what she did.

Beca retracted once Chloe fought back but not entirely because of what the redhead had said but because Mrs. Beale was gaping at them both.

“Chloe Beale, behave yourself,” Mrs. Beale hissed with a look of pure horror set on her face.

“But,” Chloe started trying to defend herself.

“Behave, both of you,” she said fixing them both with a stern look that left them both feeling embarrassed for being caught and ridiculed while in church.

\--

“I can’t believe you did that,” Chloe announced the second they were back in her bedroom.

“I can’t believe your mom heard it,” Beca responded in a way of defending herself.

“Ugh, what am I going to do with you?” Chloe complained collapsing onto her bed.

Beca approached her slowly with her sly grin returning to her face, “Well, I know a few things you can do.”

* * *

 

_A girl with grace. And clumsiness._

__

* * *

 

“C’mon Chlo, everyone’s waiting,” Beca called from the bottom of the staircase where she has been waiting since she finished getting dressed ten minutes before.

“I’m coming, relax,” Chloe replied as she came into view. And wow.

“Alright you look pretty but careful you’re still just as clumsy,” Beca jokes somewhat seriously once she composes herself enough to respond at all.

“Shush you,” the redhead shoots back as she very carefully makes her way down the stairs. Flawlessly, Beca would add but she could tell that Chloe was watching every single step she took to make sure she didn’t fall or trip up. Which just made it even better. Her graceful but clumsy forever. She couldn’t ask for anything more.

* * *

 

_A partner who knows what turns you on._

__

* * *

 

And again Chloe is realizing just how unfortunate it is that Beca knows just how to turn her on. In the week leading up to their one year anniversary it is all that Beca does. At every rehearsal they attend Beca finds excuses to touch Chloe in just the right way or get close enough to whisper just the right thing that will set her off. She even finds a way to choreograph an inappropriate dance shared between the two into the dance for their latest mashup. Nobody even questions her motives for it because it just fits so well with the song and everything going on around them. That or they think it’s adorable in a weirdly sexy way.

After three days of Beca’s constant teasing Chloe begins to play along as well. Finding just the wrong times to text Beca with just the right phrases or even a suggestive picture when she really felt brave enough. It wasn’t too revealing but it was enough to get Beca to leave her lecture early and rush back to their apartment. Luckily for them Aubrey was working so they had nothing to worry about and all the time in the world.

* * *

 

_Truth. Vulnerability. Strength._

__

* * *

 

“You know you’re beautiful, right?” Beca questions with a grin and her arms wrapped around Chloe.

“Mhm,” Chloe mumbles back without opening her eyes.

“You know what else is beautiful?”

“What?” Chloe asks finally opening her eyes and meeting Beca’s. She plays with their intertwined fingers before Beca lets out a breath of contemplation.

“Norway,” Beca whispers.

“And how would you know that?” Chloe asked entirely too confused.

“For one it’s your background on your laptop and well I looked into it a little bit,” Beca whispered again taking her hand to motion for a little bit.

“Why?”

“Because we’re going to Norway,” Beca mumbled her gaze shifting from Chloe’s eyes to their interlocked hands.

“We’re what?” Chloe screamed in shock.

“We’re going to Norway,” Beca clarified returning her gaze back to Chloe’s face to see an ear splitting grin across her face. “For spring break.”

“Beca Alexandria Mitchell, are you serious?”

“Entirely serious, weirdo,” Beca quipped with a genuine smile.

“Oh my god,” Chloe breathed out taking it all in. Her beautiful, amazing girlfriend. The fact that she’s going to Norway and that this amazing person put it all together. What could be better?

* * *

 

“You’re one of the strongest people I know, shortstack. You’ve got this,” Chloe reassured the brunette who has been sitting on their couch for the past six hours in debate with herself. “If anybody can do this, it’s you.”

“You have to say that,” Beca mumbled.

“I don’t have to say anything. I’m saying this because I mean it. We both know how horrible I am at lying to you and we both know that I’m right,” Chloe replied giving her a nudge with her shoulder.

“Yeah, I know,” Beca breathed out with a gently laugh, “You really are a horrible liar.”

“Hey! Not all the time. Just with, well, you.”

“Uh huh. Whatever you say, nerd,” Beca laughed before hitting send and tackling Chloe into a hug that she never wanted to end.

****  
  


* * *

 

_A story teller._

__

* * *

 

“Tell me a story,” Beca requested late one night while they were laying in bed entirely tangled in each other.

“One time when I was little I snuck into an R rated movie at our local theatre,” Chloe began. “And I sat through this whole movie wondering why I was the only kid there and getting the strangest looks from the people around me. But I stayed and then once it was over I walked around the theatre taking all of the candy that people left behind.”

“That’s so gross, weirdo,” Beca cut in.

“It wasn’t like I was picking it off the floor! I was taking like leftover boxes and stuff and I just kept eating it all until the attendant came to clean up the theatre. And he had no idea what to do with me but in the end I told him my parent’s work number and they had to come pick me up,” Chloe continued nostalgically. “To this day they have no idea how I got there or the fact that I actually sat through that entire movie.”

“So you lost your innocence pretty young,” Beca joked lightly.

“Shush, shortstack. I barely could even comprehend what was going on. I don’t even remember what the movie was anymore so clearly it didn’t impact me that much,” Chloe declared.

“Whatever you say, weirdo.”

* * *

 

_A genius._

__

* * *

 

“Can you understand these directions at all?” Chloe asked as she tried flipping the map in every possible direction in a poor attempt to be able to read it.

“It’s not that hard, Chlo,” Beca said grabbing the map and pointing at their location. “We’re right here and we need to get over here.”

“That’s still confusing. Just lead the way,” Chloe decided taking Beca’s hand and squeezing it.

It was their third day in Norway and they had to admit it really was beautiful. They’ve been walking around hitting all of the tourist places like any good tourist. And they were stunned by just how beautiful it was. In fact, they were already on their second disposable camera. Chloe was right when she said that they should invest in a DSLR but now they know for next time.

“And here we are,” Beca declared upon arriving outside the art museum.

“You are one hell of a genius, Bec,” Chloe replied after dragging the younger girl right into the museum.

* * *

 

_A girl who loves you despite all of your flaws._

__

* * *

 

Despite everything that Beca always thought everyone would hate Chloe loves her anyway. Despite her being a total pain in the ass on early mornings she loves the little grumbles Beca makes when she refuses to get up. Despite her constant sarcasm that she uses as a defense system Chloe can’t help but find herself holding back laughter. Despite Beca brushing off her feelings with a mumble of nothing Chloe loves when she finally opens up and puts herself out there. Despite every single one of Beca’s flaws Chloe loves her anyway.

\--

Despite Chloe’s inane ability to be so extraordinarily open Beca loves that she keeps the majority of their relationship private. Despite her pushiness with pretty much everything Beca loves how determined she is. Despite how stubborn she can be Beca loves the bunched up face she makes when trying to get her way. Despite Chloe’s irrational need to wake up before 9 am every day Beca loves waking up next to the redhead who listens to her grumble with the smile only Beca sees. Despite every single one of Chloe’s flaws Beca loves her anyway.

* * *

 

_A woman who realizes how beautiful she is._

__

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.thisworldrocks.com/27-amazing-photos-will-make-want-travel/  
> Preacher’s Pulpit - Norway (referenced if you wanna take a look)
> 
> Timeline (yes it got that hectic)
> 
> first series:  
> Beca’s Freshman year / Chloe’s Senior Year
> 
> Nov: Birthday   
> March: mysterious Beca and middle names  
> April/May: Beca’s parents
> 
> Beca’s Sophomore Year / Chloe’s first year after graduation
> 
> Aug: unravelling Beca  
> Dec: the shoe debate and Christmas at the Beale’s  
> Jan: the big reveal...special mix  
> April: Never Have I Ever  
> May: booking LA  
> June: airport   
> Very end of June: airplane back home  
> second series:  
> Late July: adventures and lake house
> 
> Beca’s Junior Year (known for 2 years+, dating officially for 7 months+)
> 
> Aug: openness   
> Sep: confidence and intuition  
> Nov: Beca’s 21st   
> Dec: Christmas at the Beale’s again and inappropriateness  
> Jan: 1 year and Norway  
> Mar: Norway weirdo  
> April: despites
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and criticism are much appreciated I kinda was in a few different places with writing this. There are parts I love and parts where I'm like eh. You can find me on tumblr at perpetual-reveries.tumblr.com


End file.
